<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I like turtles by SilentFaun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27479857">I like turtles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentFaun/pseuds/SilentFaun'>SilentFaun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>I like turtles - Fandom, yeet - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Feel free to just talk to people in the comments lol, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I talk about anime sometimes!, I'm Sorry, MILFs, NO ONE KNOWS, Other, Random &amp; Short, There's A Tag For That, Why Did I Write This?, yeet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:02:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27479857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentFaun/pseuds/SilentFaun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(:</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rats/rubber room</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. TURTLES :D</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I don't even know if I'm ever going to post something serious on here, but if you read this...</p><p> </p><p>I like turtles.</p><p>Oh yeah, is anyone elses brain just ABSOLUTELY melting during classes/work?</p><p>At this point mine is a puddle and my eye bags need to pay rent.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. RATS :D</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I'm adding to this because I'm bored! <br/>(・ε・｀)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crazy? I was crazy once. They locked me in a room. A rubber room. A rubber room filled with rats. And rats make me crazy. Crazy? I was crazy once. They locked me in a room. A rubber room. A rubber room filled with rats. And rats make me crazy. Crazy? I was crazy once. They locked me in a room. A rubber room. A rubber room filled with rats. And rats make me crazy. Crazy? I was crazy once. They locked me in a room. A rubber room. A rubber room filled with rats. And rats make me crazy. Crazy? I was crazy once. They locked me in a room. A rubber room. A rubber room filled with rats. And rats make me crazy. Crazy? I was crazy once. They locked me in a room. A rubber room. A rubber room filled with rats. And rats make me crazy. Crazy? I was crazy once. They locked me in a room. A rubber room. A rubber room filled with rats. And rats make me crazy. Crazy? I was crazy once. They locked me in a room. A rubber room. A rubber room filled with rats. And rats make me crazy. Crazy? I was crazy once. They locked me in a room. A rubber room. A rubber room filled with rats. And rats make me crazy. Crazy? I was crazy once. They locked me in a room. A rubber room. A rubber room filled with rats. And rats make me crazy. Crazy? I was crazy once. They locked me in a room. A rubber room. A rubber room filled with rats. And rats make me crazy. Crazy? I was crazy once. They locked me in a room. A rubber room. A rubber room filled with rats. And rats make me crazy. Crazy? I was crazy once. They locked me in a room. A rubber room. A rubber room filled with rats. And rats make me crazy. Crazy? I was crazy once. They locked me in a room. A rubber room. A rubber room filled with rats. And rats make me crazy. Crazy? I was crazy once. They locked me in a room. A rubber room. A rubber room filled with rats. And rats make me crazy. Crazy? I was crazy once. They locked me in a room. A rubber room. A rubber room filled with rats. And rats make me crazy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. RANDOM THOUGHTS! :D</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just random things I have thought of today!<br/>Maybe this could become a journal of memes and my brain?<br/>Who knows!<br/>(*´ ˘ `*)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I started watching the Ghost Stories dub and it's hilarious<br/>
(Anyone that hasn't watched it, you should try it! The voice actors basically put anything they wanted in it!)</p><p>My friend recommended for me to start listening to Lana Del Ray...<br/>
She has a nice voice, but I usually like more upbeat music. I'll make sure to see if I like any of her songs enough to put it on a playlist so that me and my friend can discuss it though!</p><p>I painted a faerie with a mushroom head today and one of my favourite artists said it looked pretty :D</p><p>There are so many good writers on AO3 i'm disappointed in myself that I didn't come across it earlier in my life!!</p><p>I also started watching the anime Gangsta. Nico is pretty cool. I'm only three or four episodes in so I'm looking forward to watching the rest and then maybe reading it.</p><p>I can't think of anything else to write down, so if you've read this I hope you have a good day/night!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>